Sara Hathaway
Sara Hathaway is a very powerful hybrid and a major recurring character in The Hathaway Chronicles. She is the main antagonist of the novel, Silently Falling. She is also a recurring character in the prequel novel, Evermore. She is the matriarch of the Hathaway Family. She is also the estranged mother of Francis Hathaway. All of the known Hathaway's in the series are descended through her, mostly through her granddaughter, Adelaide. History TBA The Hathaway Chronicles Evermore TBA Personality Appearance Abilities * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. ** '''Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People - '''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. ** '''Telepathy/Mind Control - she can look into someone's mind and see every thought that goes through their minds. She also has made a way to control ones mind, a vampire specifically, and can compel them to do what she says, though no hybrid has been seen to do this, making her one of the most powerful hybrids alive. Hybrid Abilities * Heightened Strength - hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. * Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can exert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. * '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Sara has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - 'She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight ' - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. * 'Staked '- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time * 'Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships TBA Trivia Category:Witch Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:January Birthday Category:Hybrid Category:Recurring Character